


wicked fascinations (so won't you kindly step inside?)

by euforia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Gore, I Don't Even Know, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euforia/pseuds/euforia
Summary: Frank se muere por tocarlo, aunque sea un momento. Y entonces el chico levanta una mano para llevarla a la suya y luego, a su mejilla. La piel del pelirrojo es tan suave como la seda y Frank siente que podría derretirse en cualquier momento.(Título de la canción Wicked Fascinations de Circus Contraption.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	wicked fascinations (so won't you kindly step inside?)

Carajo, Frank se arrepentía tanto de haber aceptado el reto.

Sonaba como una muy buena idea ganar cincuenta francos si iba al Chat Noir. El cabaret había estado abandonado por unos veinte años, y las telarañas corroían las paredes como mantos etéreos. Las calles de Montmartre se llenaban de cuentos sobre su historia. 

Algunos creían haber visto a criaturas correteando por las afueras. Otros afirmaban que allí se hallaba el fantasma de un chico, las teorías más arriesgadas susurraban que el chico era en realidad parte del cabaret, y que había sido violentamente asesinado por el dueño del lugar. 

Frank prefería no creer ninguna de las leyendas urbanas. Al final, todos en ese pueblo estaban poco cuerdos.

Las puertas de madera vieja crujieron cuando cortó el candado de metal que las mantenía cerradas. El abrigo raído le picaba en los hombros y la noche parecía cada vez más silenciosa. 

En Le Chat Noir había sólo oscuridad. Mientras se adentraba, los pies dando pasos inseguros, pudo dilucidar algunas formas. Un candelabro colgaba del techo y un par de escaleras estrechas se perdían en las penumbras. Se concentró por un momento en sus viejas botas y en el piso sucio bajo ellas, pero un ruido suave lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

La temperatura pareció ascender mientras una luz cálida llenaba el lugar. Frank deja de sentir frío y el candelabro que ahora brilla sobre su cabeza ha perdido sus telarañas. Se oye una baja melodía que hace que la cabeza del pelinegro comience a dar vueltas, Frank sonríe, atontado. 

Mientras avanza por la planta baja se deshace de su abrigo, sintiéndose ligero, como en un sueño. Decide subir las escaleras, sin percatarse de que toda la suciedad que cubría las superficies ha desaparecido por completo.

La melodía se intensifica y un suave tarareo llega a sus oídos. Una puerta a su izquierda se abre a su izquierda con un pequeño rechinar y Frank se siente flotar hasta ella. La tenue luz destella frente a sus ojos empañados. Poco mobiliario se encuentra en la habitación: Un guardarropas color caoba en una esquina, un coiffeuse, un espejo de cuerpo entero y una casa con un grueso dosel color vino.

Pasea sus ojos por la habitación una vez más cuando un movimiento en la cama llama su atención. La boca de Frank cae abierta mientras un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. No es posible no haberlo visto.

El chico sonríe, todo pelo rojo brillante y piel pálida. Tiene los ojos más expresivos que Frank nunca haya visto y los labios rojos como la sangre, aunque el maquillaje sutil destaca su color. Un collar fino de cuero le cubre el cuello. Luego, baja por un pecho esbelto de piel limpia y, a la vista, suave, hasta llegar a la zona pélvica.

Los ojos de Frank se oscurecen momentáneamente cuando reconoce la delicada ropa interior femenina que cubre su miembro. Infinitas piernas tiernas llenan medias hasta los muslos y sus pies permanecen desnudos.

Al parecer al chico no le molesta ser observado, porque cuando Frank sube sus ojos, el chico le sigue sonriendo con ojos traviesos. No puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta, lentamente. El muchacho se levanta del dosel con un grácil movimiento y camina hacia Frank balanceando sus llenas caderas.

La criatura andrógina llega hasta él y se detiene cerca, tan cerca que Frank puede percibir el suave aroma a rosas que desprende. Lo siente moverse más cerca, su torso suave tocando el propio. De cerca sus ojos son más verdes de lo que aparentan y un par de lunares adornan sus pectorales.

Frank se muere por tocarlo, aunque sea un momento. Y entonces el chico levanta una mano para llevarla a la suya y luego, a su mejilla. La piel del pelirrojo es tan suave como la seda y Frank siente que podría derretirse en cualquier momento.

Desliza su mano hasta palpar los rojos labios del etéreo individuo y éste abre los labios con un movimiento insinuante. El chico se ocupa de acunar su pulgar en la calidez irreal de su boca. Chupa el dígito mientras mira directamente a los ojos de Frank con deseo líquido encendiéndole los ojos como una vela; Frank suspira temblorosamente y retira su mano de la boca del ser frente a él.

Su cabello rojo se balancea cuando sube una mano delgada hasta la mejilla de Frank. Tiene el tacto aterciopelado y su mano emite calor contra su mejilla helada. Lo ve sonreírle con suavidad y, por inercia, Frank cierra los ojos.

No sabe si han pasado horas, minutos o segundos cuando abre de vuelta los ojos, pero sabe que el tacto en su mejilla se ha ido, junto con el chico.

No le da tiempo a pensar mucho más. Golpes se escuchan en la pared de la habitación de al lado, junto con gritos desgarradores. Se apresura tanto en llegar a la otra habitación que no repara en que las luces del cuarto ya se han apagado, y que los muebles están cubiertos de polvo.

Frank respira agitadamente antes de abrir la puerta, repentinamente el ambiente no parece tan cálido y lamenta haberse desprendido de su abrigo.

Todo aparenta estar bien. La habitación se encuentra en penumbras, aunque puede ver claramente todo el entorno. Hay objetos sobre el suelo y la cama está deshecha, pero no ve nada alarmante. Hasta que dirige su mirada a la esquina izquierda de la habitación.

La escena es grotesca.

Puede distinguir formas amorfas en el suelo entre montones de sangre. La carne desgarrada y despedazada hace casi imposible determinar si los restos son de una persona o un animal. Los mechones de cabello rubio ahora sucios le dan la respuesta y Frank se dobla en sí mismo para vomitar. Todo el cuerpo le duele por las temperaturas bajo cero que experimenta, aunque jura ponerse más pálido cuando lo ve frente a él.

Ya no es bello, para nada, tiene la cara destrozada y el pelo se le pega al rostro por la sangre. Tiene el cuello amoratado y está parado en un ángulo extraño que podría explicarse si su columna estuviese rota, lo que probablemente es. Los huesos de las costillas le rompen la suave piel del pecho y una profunda abertura se lo cruza verticalmente, dejando a sus intestinos colgar en el frío de la noche. Tiene los brazos mutilados y los dedos de las manos quebrados.

Está tan cubierto de sangre que los dientes le resplandecen cuando sonríe, una sonrisa grande y cínica. Está susurrando algo, pero no lo escucha hasta que se acerca y le posa la mano de dedos rotos sobre la mejilla.

“Lo siento, lo siento tanto.”

Lo próximo que sabe es que un ardor le cruza la garganta como fuego y alcanza a levantar la vista para verse a sí mismo en el espejo que no había notado. Se sostiene la garganta rebanada con las manos, en un vano intento de detener los caudales de sangre que salpican el suelo. Tiene los ojos desenfocados del pánico y comienza a llorar, pero las lágrimas son rojas y espesas. Cae al suelo, la cabeza casi separada del cuerpo por el limpio corte en su garganta, y lo último que su visión empañada en rojo ve es el rostro otra vez hermoso del joven de pelo rojo, sonriéndole con pena y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Las autoridades de Montmartre encuentran el cuerpo de Frank en el cabaret Le Chat Noir el día siguiente. Los ojos curiosos de los niños dicen haberlo visto entrar solo, aunque también aseguran haber visto luz en una de las habitaciones, la silueta de dos hombres perdiéndose como apariciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Este borrador es. . .viejo, por decir menos.


End file.
